


Our sick hide-and-seek

by MadPhantom21



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nationverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadPhantom21/pseuds/MadPhantom21
Summary: Gilbert? Are you here?"You hear the footsteps of his boots getting closer and closer, the creaking of the floor that propagates up to under your feet. You curl up and close your eyes. You don't want to see him, he's already arrived behind you. His voice, with that heavy Russian accent, chills you."How many times have I told you that you don't have to run away from me? ~"
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	Our sick hide-and-seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a rusprus oneshot.   
> There is graphic description of abuse, you're warned!

Your hand touches the hardness of a cold, damp wall. You try to find a possible way out, while your gaze wanders into the silent darkness of that creaking cellar. The mold and damp floor creaks under every slightest pressure, you try to stay still, even breathing is too loud now.

_"Gilbert? Are you here?"_

A cold shiver runs down your spine. You hold your breath, feel heavy drops of cold sweat on your forehead, he's on his way.

You hear the footsteps of his boots getting closer and closer, the creaking of the floor that propagates up to under your feet. You’re afraid that the floor will suddenly collapse, making you sink who knows how deep. Part of you thinks it would be better to be found by him, but that lair would just become your new prison.

_"I know you're here, Gilbert, get out there."_

You hear his laugh, your hands push against the wall but it is useless, there is nowhere else to take refuge.

You lean slightly out of your hiding place, being careful not to cause the slightest noise. You see his silhouette, at the beginning of the corridor, against the light. He has something in his hand, maybe a stick. He looks around, annoyed but deep down he is also enjoying playing that sick hide-and-seek that has become your life.

Suddenly he stops in front of you, he tilts his head to the side and remains silent for a few seconds.

You hurry back behind those old dusty carpets, you cover your mouth with your hand.

" _Gilbert!_ " He exclaims, dragging the last few letters, and slowly proceeds in your direction. A tear runs down your cheek. Without seeing him, you can imagine the sadistic smile that dominates his face and you already feel his rough hands dragging you and touching you.

You curl up and close your eyes. You don't want to see him, he's already arrived behind you.

_"How many times have I told you that you don't have to run away from me? ~"_

You turn slowly to look at him. He is next to you, standing and smiling.

His voice, with that heavy Russian accent, chills you.

He reaches out his gloved hand towards you, and you look at it skeptically for a few seconds, then move your gaze back to his face.His smile turns into a grin , without taking your hand away.

He wants you to take it, indeed it almost seems to invite you to do so, and you obey. Your hand grimly squeezes his, and you force yourself to rise.

You find yourself face to face with him, back to the wall. Now his hand squeezes yours in such a way as to keep you locked, and you grind your teeth against the smile on his face.

" _So tell me_." He says, in a neutral tone. Bring your face close to yours. You turn to the side, his breath smells like alcohol. _"Why are you running away?"_

"Leave me, Ivan." You squint your eyes and force yourself against his hand. "You hurt me."

" _Don't resist, Gilbert, you know you're mine ..._ " he replies, then loosens his grip slightly, and this surprises you, but immediately loads you onto his shoulders. You clap your fists, yelling, order him to get you down. But it is useless, you already know what is going to happen, and your thoughts are confirmed when Ivan throws you on the bed in his room, and immediately climbs on you.

You would like to run away, run away, go back to your brother and stay there forever, but in the meantime he has almost finished undressing you.

You already know that it will hurt you, like every time, but you also know that it will be short, and that afterwards you can take a bath while Ivan won't bother you for a few hours, or until tomorrow morning if you're lucky.

_"Mine..."_

Yeah, his. How, and above all, why did you come to this situation? Why is your life now in the hands of a sick and possessive person, with constant personality changes?

Stop resisting it, you know it can also be tolerable if indulged, like a beast that is thrown a large piece of meat, which remains meek and quiet until it is full.

His hands run through your body and his lips whisper your name.

You would like your body not to respond to his stimuli, but it doesn't and you will soon come to beg him, to beg him to give you more.

He knows, that's why he starts teasing you, with his tongue and fingers around your nipples.

It lets you touch it along your hips and back as it makes room in you and you barely choke a moan into the pillow. You don't want the three Baltics to hear you: even though you are now under Russia's total control, you have a dignity that you want to maintain, even if only apparently.

_"Gilbert ~"_

He calls your name in between thrusts. Whenever his hips hit your pelvis, pangs of pain spread throughout your body and into your back and legs. But it doesn't last long; soon it turns into pleasure and inside you want Ivan to push harder and harder, and he humors you, in need of more contact.

You hate him, that being who uses your body as he pleases without caring about your feelings, yet now you want it more than anything else and you almost don't want it to end.

You feel wet suddenly, and Ivan collapses on you, while your legs are still intertwined.

He gets up suddenly, almost abruptly, and walks away raising his pants and putting on his scarf again.

"Are you leaving me like that?" You ask him, disappointed that he was left in bed naked and alone, but there is nothing unusual about his behavior. Not responding; he does so every time.

What happened to your dignity? What happened to the Great Kingdom of Prussia, which until a few centuries ago boasted the domination of half of Europe?

You feel dirty now. You tighten the covers, trembling slightly from the warmth of passion that has just ended. You want to get away from that house, you want to stop being used and made fun of, but Russia won't let you go that easily. You are still his territorial conquest.

You close your eyes, waiting for the light of the sun that will still be long in coming, but at least it will be another day in this cold prison; maybe who knows, the last one.


End file.
